Mordecai
“ Cara ! O Benson vai demitir a gente ! ” Mordecai Henry Jones é um dos protagonistas principais em Apenas um Show, junto com o seu melhor amigo Rigby. Ele é um jovem gaio azul de 28 anos, é o melhor amigo de Rigby. A sua voz é fornecida em inglês pelo próprio criador da série, J.G. Quintel, e em português por Sérgio Stern. Mordecai é o primeiro personagem a falar de todos, por ter falado pela primeira vez no Piloto que corresponde à sua primeira aparição oficial. Ele também aparece como um protótipo num curta-metragem de J.G. Quintel chamado "2 in the AM PM". Apazz estou na net Personalidade Mordecai é bem-educado e descontraído. Como Rigby, ele não usa roupas, joga videogame, canta karaoke, e bebe grandes quantidades de café e refrigerante. Mostra muito mais paciência, força, responsabilidade e inteligência do que Rigby. Embora quase todos os problemas sejam provocados devido à irresponsabilidade e indecência de Rigby, Mordecai é quase sempre envolvido no problema de alguma forma. Em raras ocasiões, ele também pode envolver-se em problemas sem que Rigby esteja diretamente relacionado com isso. Um exemplo está em "Vão Embora Unicórnios", quando Mordecai tenta atrair Margaret com A Vez dos Caras, mas acaba por atrair um grupo de mal-educados, preguiçosos, irresponsáveis unicórnios que provocam estragos e acabam mesmo por prejudicar as chances de Mordecai se envolver numa relação com Margaret. A preguiça e imaturidade de Rigby também o irritam por vezes, como quando, no primeiro episódio, Mordecai afirma que Rigby é quem deveria ter preenchido o pedido de emprego não ele, porque Rigby alegou que era "chato". Isso parece deixá-lo irritado. Mordecai tende a ser mais sociável e amigável do que Rigby e tem relações muito mais estáveis com os outros ao passo que as relações que Rigby estabelece com os outros tendem a oscilar entre amizade e ambivalência, muito devido à sua falta de responsabilidade e muito egocentrismo. Embora ele naturalmente considere o trabalho monótono, esforça-se para manter uma boa reputação e conseguir vingar na vida, uma vez que quase perdeu esta última para evitar ser chamado de preguiçoso, e atestar trabalho extra para pagar por bilhetes para concertos. O defeito mais óbvio de Mordecai é a sua incapacidade de lidar com seus interesses amorosos, como namorar CJ e ser amigo de Margaret. Habilidades e Hábitos * Liderança - Mordecai tem algumas habilidades de liderança notáveis, mostrada em muitos episódios, como "Saída 9B 2.0.0.0". * Mestre de Video-Game - Mordecai é um especialista em jogos de Vídeo-Game. Sempre Mordecai e Rigby jogam uns contra os outros, Mordecai ganharia cada vez (exceto em "É Hora" por causa de se gabar de Rigby constante sobre sair com Margaret, "Jinx" e "Aposta de ser loira" (quando Rigby desconecta o controle de Mordecai). Mordecai é sempre um jogador vencedor, exceto no final de " Punchies Morte "e no começo de:"Discando de Bumbum. * Educação '''- Mordecai é figurativamente e literalmente mais esperto do que Rigby em quase todas as formas possíveis. Ele mencionou ter adquirido não só um diploma escolar, que Rigby não tem (como mencionado no episódio "Maior Esperto"), mas também uma educação universitária (embora, em "Fool Me Twice", Rigby disse que Mordecai nunca se formou, mas pode não ser verdade). No entanto, ele foi enganado por Rigby, quando ele o levou para beber "Suco Rig". * '''Mentiroso - Em "Queijo Grelhado de luxo", Mordecai mostrou grande aptidão para mentir. Ele competiu contra Rigby para provar quem era o melhor mentiroso e, finalmente, saiu vitorioso. * Dorminhoco - Durante todo o show, Mordecai é mostrado ter um sono pesado habitual, adormecer com muita frequência. Rigby tem que agitá-lo para levá-lo a acordar muitas vezes (exemplos, "Olá Senhor", "Essa é a Minha Música" e "Luta de Verdade Mesmo"). * Tocador de Guitarra '''- Em "Essa é a Minha Música", ele mostrou ter aumentado sua habilidade em tocar a guitarra, ao contrário de"Mordecai e os Rigbys", onde nem Rigby ou mesmo sabia como trabalhar o instrumento. * '''Força Maior - Isso varia muito de episódio para episódio, mas ele é sempre visto ser muito mais forte do que Rigby, o que é notável quando os dois se envolvem em um jogo de Socos. No entanto, enquanto não em Salta ou nível de Homem do músculo, há várias evidências de que Mordecai possui força bem acima da média, como ele tem em várias ocasiões, bateu o seu caminho através de portas fechadas ("Basta configurar os presidentes"). Na verdade, ele é tão forte que ele pode quebrar uma vassoura com um soco e facilmente rasgar a camisa, como mostrado em "Mordecai e os Rigbys". No entanto, a sua mais recente e impressionante façanha de força física é mostrada quando ele bateu no Urso Mortal em uma sala e através de uma parede no episódio de mesmo nome. * Traidor '''- Como foi mostrado no episódio "Canoa Furada", Mordecai não pensou duas vezes em contar aos outros que Rigby havia mudado o nome pra Canoa Furada e ainda se negou (no começo) a emprestar-lhe os 50 dólares que precisava pra destrocar, atitude totalmente indigna de um melhor amigo de verdade. * '''Tomar Café - Mordecai é visto frequentemente com café, mais do que Rigby. Em "Bolo Gratuito", o episódio começa com Mordecai supostamente bebendo de uma metade do pote cheio de café. Em "Mordecai e os Rigbys", Mordecai começa com uma xícara de café em suas mãos quando Rigby entra na Cafeteria. * Discursos - Mordecai tende a persuadir as pessoas quando ele dá palestras e discursos. Ex.: Don, quando Mordecai convence Rigby para enfrentar e corrigir a relação de Rigby com seu irmão, Rage Against the TV, quando Mordecai pede ajuda para combater O Martelo, "Musculosa", quando ele fala com Starla, e em "Mordecai e os Rigbys", quando Mordecai tenta dizer à multidão acerca de ser enganado e dublado. Outro exemplo seria quando Mordecai pede desculpas a CJ para acalmá-la em "Sim, Claro, Sim". Além disso, ele fez um discurso de protesto de ser preso no Centro de Controle de Caixa de Mensagens em "Discando de Bumbum", implorando-lhe para não reproduzir a mensagem que continha canções que Mordecai fez sobre como ele seria como se eles estivessem juntos para sempre. No entanto, ele não funcionou. Ele também é mostrado para dar um grande discurso em "Saída 9B", que Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. alegaram tocar. Em "Do or Diaper", explicou a Margaret sobre a aposta, e admitiu que ele gosta dela. * Bondoso - Mordecai possui mais habilidades sociais que Rigby por não ser imaturo. Mordecai tem melhores relações com os seus amigos, e nunca foram realmente mostrado muitos sentimentos agressivos em relação a eles. Ele sempre tenta resolver as divergências. Ele também admitiu um certo segredo para salvar a sua vida. O único grande momento ele não foi bondoso estava em "É Hora", quando ele empurrou Rigby fora de um forno de microondas, matando-o, porém, foi de raiva, e ele foi imediatamente arrependeu-se de suas ações. * Verdadeiro '''- Mordecai não é apenas um mentiroso hábil, ao contrário de Rigby, mas ele também é muito verdadeiro. Por exemplo, em " A Força ", Mordecai admitiu imediatamente o que aconteceu com Saltitão quando Benson perguntou a ele. * '''Musico - Mordecai mostrou em várias ocasiões que ele pode cantar muito bem. No " Mordecai e os Rigbys "," Video de Karaoke "e" Discando de Bumbum ", ele canta bonito e claro, embora ele tende a ser fora-de-chave. Além disso, ele parecia saber sobre uma música chamada Explosão Cerebral (canção) que Rigby não sabia em Essa é a Minha Música. Além disso, ele ouviu uma música no repeat por cinco dias em Sim Claro Sim. * Preguiçoso - Mordecai e Rigby ambos têm uma tendência de faltar do trabalho. Benson, em seguida, grita com eles para parar de faltar. Isto é visto em quase todos os episódios. * Nadador Ruim - Ele é visto em " O Churrasco "quando os cachorros-quentes colocam Saltitão, Pairulito, Benson e Mordecai para marinar, ele estava praticamente se afogando. Embora isso possa não ser verdade, considerando o fato de que era marinada e não água. * Adora Festa - Em " Pete Festeiro"," Vejo Você lá ", e alguns outros episódios, mostra que Mordecai realmente gosta de festa. * Saneamento - Mesmo que Mordecai é um animal de partido, ele é bom em limpeza de grandes partidos. Isso é mostrado em " substituído "," Discando de Bumbum "," Pete Festeiro", etc... * Ronco - Ele é visto em " Ello GOV'NOR "que ele ronca quando dorme. * Encantador de Garotas - Apesar do fato de que ele tem uma queda por Margaret, ele ganhou a atenção de Starla de " Musculosa ", CJ e suas 12 interesadas de " Sim Claro Sim ", possivelmente Ladonna de " Acesso Negado ", e uma mulher" Beijo ou Fralda "lhe dá seu número de telefone quando Mordecai estava praticando seu beijo. * Rapper Qualificado - Junto com Rigby, ele é mostrado em ocasiões como " Soltando o Rap "e" Pete Festeiiro "bater muito bem. Eles também tentaram ensinar Pairulito como fazer rap, a fim de ganhar o concurso de rap. * Dançar - como visto em " Até Que Fim é Terça-Feira ", Mordecai é um dançarino experiente, principalmente na dança do robô. * '''Alma Gémea - '''Mordecai aparentemente não sabe quem e sua alma gêmea pois Margaret e Cj gostam da mesma coisas que ele. Alguns fãs dizem que Margaret e sua verdadeira alma gêmea pois no episodio '' Feliz natal Mordecai '' Mordecai tem que beijar sua alma gêmea e acaba beijando Margaret ao invés de Cj que e sua namorada. en:Mordecai es:Mordecai it:Mordecai Categoria:Personagens